


Music Beyond Arda

by Depressed



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Not a Sad Story Though, Post-Canon, everyone dies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: 凯勒布理鹏的三个梦境和一场解脱。





	

§第三乐章：Minuet（小步舞曲）[1]

曼督斯的无尽石阶下，冬青之地的骄傲领主从最末的梦境中醒来，踉跄着跪倒。他在大能者面前像风中的烛火一样颤抖，流下痛苦和悔恨的泪水。

“你已然忏悔。”裁决者的声音漠然而沉重。

凯勒布理鹏挣扎着抬起头，声音微弱却清晰:“是的，我忏悔。我有罪。

“我因仇恨叛离蒙福之地，因盲目杀戮无辜的亲族；因虚无的骄傲带领族人留在中洲。”

大能者隐于他目力所不能及的高处，沉默不语。他迟疑片刻，急切地说下去。

“我妄图抗拒命运，强留本应消逝的精灵时代。我渴望重现维林诺的光辉，这渴望让我被重现的黑暗引诱。”

让他几乎窒息的威压减轻了些。他勾起嘴角，低喘着停下来，咽下一口带着腥气的唾液。

“因我的罪，澳阔隆迪的亲族曾流血，伊瑞詹的子民曾流血，黑暗重新笼罩中洲诸族。”

他的腿只是因匍匐而麻木，还是早已折断？不过这只是虚假的形体，无需在意。

“在回归曼督斯后，我一度对维拉心怀敌意，拒绝忏悔。但您赐予我反思的机会，故我在此祈求您的，与因我死去的无辜者的原谅。”

他颓然瘫倒在维拉威严的视线之下。

那烛火在猎猎寒风中熄灭。

“纳牟审判死者的灵魂，但我为他们重赋形体。因你的渴望出于善意，且在早已与费诺诸子的恶行分道扬镳，我准许你重回世间，于Tol Eressëa居住至阿尔达的尽头。

“维拉如是说。”

曼威的判决尘埃落定，他惶恐地喃喃致谢。控制唇舌的与其说是理智，不如说是血脉中的本能。

“一亚初创时已存在的大能者，诸爱努之中的第一位啊，肉体并非我真心所求之物。”梅格洛尔见到他说话的样子，一定会笑着罚他整晚抄写诺多的古老诗篇，因为这若是吟诵，音韵并不契合；但若是交谈，语气又过于浮夸。“我愿献出我所有的一切，为被伤毁的阿尔达劳作至时间尽头，只为换取您的一点慈悲。”

纳国河畔的洞窟中，他的父亲也曾在芬罗德的人民面前吐出精巧甚于矮人工艺的言语。提里安的厅堂中，他的祖父也曾号召分裂的诺多子民，踏上同一条没有回程的路。但他不是父亲，更非祖父。他注定要走不同的路。

“说出你的心愿。”

“黑暗大敌是阿尔达一切不幸的源头，我惟愿在世界之门旁侧，亲见他的结局。”他在曼威面前似乎无所遁形，但亲人——而非所谓亲族——的记忆为他提供力量。

“此事确无先例，但维拉将从你所请。”

凯勒布理鹏笼罩在大能者的光辉中，颤栗着迎接曼威的赐福。为进入纷乱梦境而暂铸的虚假形态消散殆尽，他喘息着活动崭新的手指，匍匐着贴上地面。在极度的痛苦与光辉中，他再次感到微风拂过真实的脸颊，指甲缝中塞满确实的土壤。曾见过双圣树光辉的瞳仁中，映出虽被伤毁却依然美丽的世界。

他将这一切弃于身后，重生是维拉子民的救赎，但燃烧才是他的宿命。

丢掉荣誉，屈膝恳求说不上可耻，因为他终于得到机会走向世界之门。在那里，他将创造全新的命运。

§第一乐章：Sonata（奏鸣曲） 

祖父握住他尚且稚嫩的手，挥动锤子与铁锭碰撞，充满创造激情的动作如海潮般有力；母亲将他的鬓发别在耳后，手指的触感温柔而细腻；初春的花苞一瓣瓣舒展开来，花木的欢歌萦绕在他耳畔；精灵少女在双树下回眸微笑，流淌着金光的长发在太初的明辉中仍然美丽夺目。这一切属于曼督斯之外的真实世界，但没有肉体的灵魂无法回归其中。

凯勒布理鹏的肉体已经成为黑暗魔君的战旗，他的灵魂仓皇逃离，从一种可怖的命运逃向另一种更长久的绝望。

绝望并非因为他身受折磨。凯勒布理鹏回忆起人类中流传着的关于曼督斯殿堂的谎言，有些提及烧灼的黑火，有些则说起冰冷的洞窟。他曾经对其嗤之以鼻，但现在却不顾一切地希望其中任一是真实的。因为能感受到痛苦意味着他存在，但在曼督斯的殿堂，“存在”本身就是不存在的。

“……汝等将长久滞留该处，渴望肉体，然而纵使汝等杀害之人尽数为汝等求情，汝等也得不到怜悯。”这诅咒在他灵魂深处响起，如几千年前一般清晰。

于是他怒吼，他咆哮，他尖叫，他咒骂，他试图用无意义的声音强调他的存在。

但他的声音很快被虚无吞噬，正如贝尔兰在西方大军的愤怒下裂开，吞噬其上的一切生灵。灵魂深处的火焰烧灼着消耗着他，于是它的亮度渐渐微弱，只余飘忽不定的火苗，却一直不肯熄灭。

他在空无一物的殿堂中沉浮。一个纪元或者一秒钟后，他想起一个令他恐慌的问题：他的亲族在哪里？他搜寻着炽热燃烧至灰烬的Fëanáro，歌声胜过一切鸣禽的Findaráto，言辞好似尖锐匕首的父亲，却只收获“虚无”本身。

当审判降临时，他孑然一身。

“汝当忏悔。”在神殿主人的声音笼罩下，墙壁、穹顶、地面一齐倾倒合拢，即使已经失去肉体，他也无路可逃。

“要我忏悔，”冰冷的空间与黯淡的时间中，他的灵魂嘶哑呐喊之声格外苍白，“你们须先忏悔。”

“魔苟斯在迷瑞尔和茵迪丝的子女间散布谎言时，你们为何不阻止？他杀死我的曾祖，夺走我家传的宝物时，你们因何迟疑？天鹅港的海水未被鲜血染红时，曼督斯的预言又在何方？

“稚龄孩童埃雅仁迪尔的生死，为何重过贡多林全城人的命运？[2]

“我们本是自由来到维林诺的，难道不能自由离开么？若是可以，那么菲纳芬诸子的族人何辜？隐秘之城的人民何辜？伊瑞詹的人民何辜？从未见过圣树光芒的墨瑞昆迪何辜？为何他们也只能在屈服与消逝间选择？

“为何伊昂威会被黑暗大敌的亲信打动，任他重新崛起？

“若你尚且自认为大能者，就回答我，回答我们，回答所有的生者与亡者！无论你是曼督斯，还是曼威本人！”

“维拉行善，然汝曾染血。”大能者的声音不因他的激烈言辞动摇，仍然平静得漠然。

“我当然不无辜，我杀过人，也最终被杀。但罪恶的起源究竟是谁？”他徒劳地质问着， “维拉的判决难道不是死亡与堕落的发端？你们忏悔之前，我为什么要忏悔？”

“汝言堕落，然堕落源于汝心。”

“我从没有堕落！”如果他拥有肉体，就一定能听到如风箱拉动般的煎熬呼吸声，因为他意识到他的控诉是如此渺小而可笑。但维拉没有强迫他噤声，他就绝不会停下。“我创造，我战斗，我守护。如果这是堕落，又有哪个拥有智慧的种族尚未堕落？”

“吾将回溯时光，汝可探源于往事。”

有一瞬间，他以为自己得到了新生。但他很快醒悟过来，他得到的只是一个替代品，一种近乎于实体的虚幻之物。在出言质问维拉的意图之前，凯勒布理鹏便已经无法保持意识的清晰。

他坠入循环往复的梦境。

 

§第二乐章：Variation（变奏曲） 

1\. 

他似乎忘记了什么。

一切都显得真实却荒谬，但那“荒谬”究竟所指为何？他的手指无意识地向下摸索，在被锻造炉中的火焰灼伤之前又猛地收回。可灼伤的危险也不能让他发自内心地畏惧，眼前的世界仍然明亮美丽，却被无法言明的事物所隔绝。

“我们应当铸造戒指。”

金发迈雅将他的意识唤回至现实，那声音如初绽的玫瑰花瓣般艳丽，他几乎能忽视其下隐蔽的尖刺，“戒指是标记与守护的完美结合，它是最适合的力量载体。你要记得，伊露维塔平等地爱祂的每一个孩子。所以这戒指应当平等地赠予每个种族，而非像你之前铸造的Elessar一般，归于那一位精灵领主——无论你是否钟情于她。”[3]

凯勒布理鹏错愕地握紧手中之物，铸造锤在他手中熠熠生辉，冰冷却沉重的触感也显得缥缈遥远。他握住的似乎不是金属，而是草叶上的露珠抑或雨后的彩虹，在阿瑞恩的第一缕光芒中就会消逝得无影无踪。这世界与他面前的迈雅都透着诡异的气息。安纳塔的建议像是浇着蜜糖的糕点，让人不经意间就吃得肚腹饱胀、心满意足，然后在舔去手指上的糖渍时抽搐倒地，嘴角流淌着白沫。——抽搐着倒地？他为何会如此推断？

“安纳塔。”凯勒布理鹏抬起头，望进赠礼之主发出慑人金光的双眼，然后一切在他眼前重演——他见到西瑞安岛的血、地牢中洞穴之王的血、伊瑞詹的血、凯萨督姆的血、他自己的血，也忆起等待之殿的虚无、维拉面前的指控、回溯过去的判决。

“索伦。”最终，他冷笑着吐出这个名字。既然已经识破了敌人的面目，即使他所做的一切都是虚幻中无谓的挣扎，永远无法影响到真实的阿尔达，他也会在死亡的重锤落下前行动。用于装饰的匕首佩在他腰间，它来自双圣树光芒仍未熄灭时佛米诺斯的工坊，是他的祖父与君王最后的作品之一。这小东西受不住在战场上几百次与奥克骨骼的碰撞，但它大概可以刺入一具没有盔甲遮蔽的肉体——即使那是个比他强大百倍的神祗。“诺多儿女从光明的樊笼中出奔，不是为了进入黑暗的囚牢。既然终有一战，何不把战场选在此处？”

他拔剑的手因眼前的景象而停滞：黑暗的雾气从伊瑞詹各处逸出，逐渐凝聚成言语不能形容的实体，那是堕落迈雅周身的铠甲和他手中的战锤。索伦尖锐刺耳的笑声刺入他的双耳：“但你们已经堕落。”

“我为留住阿尔达的美好而创造，而你为了建立统治而引诱。我带来生机，你带来死亡。说什么堕落？”大地在他的脚下摇动——而一瞬间之后，他才意识到，大地依旧稳固，只有他自己即将摔倒。金铁交鸣之声响起，他的剑果然不足以穿透迈雅的盔甲，但那盔甲到底是以什么铸成的？

“堕落不是杀戮。”黑色的手指握住他的剑刃，在一阵可怖的巨响中，发出银蓝光芒的秘银长剑寸寸断折，“维拉的军队杀戮我主的造物，百树牧者吞噬逃入树林的矮人。但你我都认可他们并未堕落。”

凯勒布理鹏以断剑试图刺穿铠甲较薄弱的关节，但正如他之前的所有尝试一般，那举动是徒劳无功的。在他有时间仔细思考索伦的荒谬言辞之前，黑暗魔君就已经捏住了他的脖颈，将珠宝冶金协会的主人双脚提离地面：“我们的堕落出于同源，假以时日，你我注定为一。”

“绝无可能。”他聚集起最后的力量，向堕落迈雅的脸上唾吐。他将希望铸入铜铁，信念熔入秘银，日月的光芒凝结成宝石。他的造物无论精细还是粗糙，都闪烁着费诺末裔不灭的灵魂之火。它们和索伦的阴谋怎么可能有相通之处？

凯勒布理鹏眼中最后的影像是金色瞳仁中的一点血红，他的脖颈在索伦的狞笑声中断裂。

但死亡不是终结，他进入全新的幻境。

 

2\. 

他之前一定是伏在宽大而坚实的木桌上睡着了。凯勒布理鹏直起身子，向后倚靠在雕刻着冬青叶和八芒星的扶手椅背上，环顾自己在Ost-in-Edhil的书房。书柜旁的银制盖拉德丽尔胸像已经移走了，墙壁上的暗格仍然未被打开。缺少剑鞘的长剑横陈在正对门口的架子上，闪着只有浸泡过鲜血的武器才有的寒芒。尚待重铸的兵器让他确定了自己所处的时间——在真实的世界中，最多三天之后，他就会重铸这把剑。十一年后，索伦会在末日火山中铸造至尊魔戒；百余年后，这座城市中的一切辉煌将在奥克的进攻中燃烧。

他伏案疾书，细细吹干墨汁之后起身唤来一位年轻匠人——在他醉心于制造的日子里，伊瑞詹领主的厅堂中冶金匠的数目往往多于文官和战士数目的总和。况且在漫长的岁月之后，提及他在伊瑞詹的下属，他也只能说出寥寥几个工匠的名字。比起领主，他更像是个工匠。

这或许是他的失职，但他不后悔。

费诺的血脉从不回顾过往，他们只以血与火开辟前路。

“立即把这封信送到我的君王，林顿的吉尔-加拉德手中。马房会给你两匹维林诺血统的马换乘。”那年轻精灵楞了一下，然后立即恭敬地深深弯下身子，双手接过盖着八芒星火漆的信，行礼告退，将他独自留在冰冷而坚实的石室之中。某一瞬间，他为自己行为的徒劳而冷笑，但很快他就把这念头丢在脑后，正如他离开蒙福之地般毅然决然。

他缓步走向石质的剑架，那长剑是他父亲仅存于世的几件作品之一，铸于新月初升时的米斯林湖北岸，灌注着巧艺者对黑暗的憎恨与完成誓言的决心；却与它的兄弟不同，从未染过亲族的血。

“Curufin.”他喃喃低语，声音很快淹没在此起彼伏的锻造声中：匠人呼和的号子，风箱起伏的低吟，炭火燃烧的嘶吼，锤子与锻面的撞击——引诱他，捕捉他，令他沉沦其中无法自拔的声音。

燃烧！燃烧！燃烧！炭火在呼唤他。碰撞！碰撞！碰撞！金属在诱惑他。库茹芬之子凯勒布理鹏，到我们这里来，不要抵抗你的宿命！

“CurufinwëAtarinkë，”他听若罔闻，伸出手去捧起没有任何修饰的长剑，剑刃将苍白的天光反射上他的脸庞。历经一个纪元，长剑仍然锋锐如新，剑刃上映出他的面容——与库茹芬如出一辙的脸庞。“Atar……Atto。”[4]

他们说库茹芬之子已经与他的父亲彻底决裂，但唯有凯勒布理鹏知道，与巧艺者共度的岁月早已铭刻入他的灵魂。当对于背叛与伤痛的震惊在千年之后归于平静，他开始重新审视令他们分道扬镳的誓言，与誓言背后隐藏的，被称作“宿命”的敌人。

父亲啊，被宿命追逐着的你，是否也曾如我一般，望着似乎近在眼前，却其实遥不可及的解脱挣扎？

 

他以周全的礼数欢迎埃尔隆德与他带领的林顿军队，并彻夜与他谈论魔戒的力量来源与打败索伦的可能途径。但当盖拉德丽尔踏着晨光走近时，他的声音不由得颤抖。

“我以为……我以为你在洛丝萝林。”他没有伸出手去确认她的存在，没有问更多的问题。她在这里，这个简单的事实就意味着他已经被原谅，他也不愿奢求更多。

“我的族人在这里。”她微笑着答道，婉转胜过夜莺与泉水的歌谣的声音在他的耳畔与内心同时响起。凯勒布理鹏几乎要冷笑或大笑或喊叫，但他只是与埃尔隆德一起起立，将手掌放在心口，深深鞠躬。但下一刻凯勒鹏就带着明亮的笑意推门而入，盖拉德丽尔将丈夫拥入怀中。他们并肩而立，仿佛金银双树般熠熠生辉，周遭的一切都显得黯淡而丑陋。

于是诺多与人类一同走向战场。埃尔达精灵的旗帜迎风招展，高大的马匹上，骑士们发出震天动地的呐喊。努曼诺尔人的长剑同样锋利，只是人数更多，军容也不那么整齐。血与火燃烧在安都因河畔，但倒下的不仅是黑暗魔君和奥克。

凯勒鹏冲得太快也太轻率。他的马哀鸣一声，踩进奥克的陷阱。那辛达王族翻下马背，长刀尚未出鞘，就被箭雨钉在地上。短斧劈裂他的头颅，他坠入沟壑中，银发与灰衣很快被泥浆染得看不出颜色。凯勒布理鹏没有为他哀悼，这与私人感情无关。成百上千的战士与敌人已经死去，凯勒鹏与他们中的任何一个殊无二致。

这种漠然的想法只持续到索伦亲自迎战时。第一个倒下的是盖拉德丽尔，第二个则是他本人，然后努曼诺尔人的国王将长剑砍向索伦的手腕。

“毁掉……毁掉戒指。”在拥抱大地的一刻前，凯勒布理鹏似乎看到了自己戳穿皮肉的断折腿骨。他的后脑撞上地面，发出沉闷的轰响。某个人类或埃尔达的士兵试图扶起他，但徒劳的动作只是加剧了他的痛苦。他咳出一口血沫，勉力挥开无用的搀扶，挣扎着说下去：“埃尔隆德……提醒他……火山，末日火山……”

他不知道还能做些什么，但他不愿无所凭依地死去。

黑色和红色的血渐渐冷却，从凯勒布理鹏的额头上伴着汗水流入眼睛。他用力眨着眼，模糊的视野中，唯一可见之物是身旁倒卧的金发女子。于是他丢开断刃，伸出手，握住那不灭的光辉。鼻翼颤动中，他吸入夹杂着血气的草叶清香。

于是他闭上眼睛，接受灵魂与肉体的分离。但正如他所料，死亡只会带来新的开始。

 

3\. 

“给我马。”纳国斯隆德重兵把守的坚石之门前，凯勒布理鹏艰难开口，声音冷厉如锋刃。

如同之前一般，他没将任何心力空耗在揣度维拉的用意上。他在石穴堡垒之中，他的国王与挚友芬罗德·费拉贡德刚与那人类一同离开。这两件事足够让他决定接下来的行为。

在贝伦逃脱的消息传至此地之前，他的要求不会被拒绝。凯勒布理鹏急不可耐地跨上通身银白的马匹，双腿轻夹马腹，刹那间就把安全的堡垒丢在身后。

“吾王芬罗德·费拉贡德！”他的声音在纳洛格河边的原野上回响，“您在哪里？”

终于，他微微喘息着望见金发的男子调转马头的身影。瞬间的诧异后，芬罗德微笑着问道：“你为什么寻找我，凯勒布理鹏？”

凯勒布理鹏有无数种回答，但最终他沉默不语。因他所处的时间与空间尽为虚妄，他的一切努力都是徒劳无功。芬罗德的躯体在西瑞安岛的最高处，不受侵扰地沉眠；而他的灵魂在曼督斯之殿，等待宽恕和重生。向凯勒布理鹏提问的并非生者，只是亡者的幻象。

“我不知道，但我别无选择。”他深深叹气，承认了实情。

“我知道你愿与我一同前往黑暗之地。”芬罗德答道，唇边仍然噙着了然的笑意，“但你的命运将延伸至远方。”

芬罗德不再停留，策马离去，挥手令众人跟上，徒留他一人呆立于当地，心中满是惘然。终于，他跳下马背，亲昵地蹭了蹭骏马的脸庞，示意它回归所来之处。那动物毫不犹豫地遵循了他的命令，于是凯勒布理鹏毫无牵绊地走入荒野，寻找他所谓的宿命。

 

对没有目标的流浪者而言，迷失方向并不困难——即使在平坦的原野中，向着朝日行进也一样。头冠、外套、长靴、背囊先后弃他而去，不变的只有腰间的短刃与背负的长弓。他曾经寻找制作手杖的木材，但目力所及处只有低矮的灌木。

于是他无所凭依地前行。

西瑞安河的低泣声将他从沉睡般的游荡中唤醒，凯勒布理鹏诧异地发现，他赤裸的双足已经布满裂口和茧子，手臂上则有深深浅浅的伤疤。但疼痛与寒冷一样，对此时的他来说毫无意义。他茫然地望向北方，膝盖弯曲，与河畔的岩石磕碰。

“回答我啊，来自北方的河流，你是否带来芬罗德·费拉贡德的消息？”他低声问询，但并不期待河水给出答案，因水流的哀哭声已经说明一切。他的王与挚友已经死亡，他此世的唯一希望不复存在。

他战栗着站起，西瑞安河在他的耳边亦歌亦哭，诱惑着他在其中寻求归宿。见证纳国斯隆德之王倒下的河水，也会见证最后的铸造者的终结。他将在长眠中穿过山川，经过树木，沉入海底的沙砾。他的肉体会腐烂溃败，但灵魂会获得暂时的解脱。

当河水淹没他的小腿时，他听到人类的惊呼与恶兽的咆哮。未及思考，他便转过身去，引弓一击。羽箭的力量下，百步开外的恶狼头骨碎裂开来，血混合着脑浆溅了奔逃的少女满身。他深深叹气，抬脚从温柔的解脱中离开，扶起那瘫倒在地的人类。

 

凯勒布理鹏为少女简单地包扎伤口，然后把她送回她的亲族身边。次生子们热情地欢迎他，并邀请他与他们共同宴饮。这些人类属于伊甸人的某一支，身材健壮目光明亮，但已经在长久的迁徙中接近绝境。若不是面容与埃尔达有着诸多相似处，他绝不会相信这是两千多年后长枪锋利，盾牌坚实的努曼诺尔人的祖先。

他们的铠甲和奥克的相差无几。凯勒布理鹏叼着半焦的烤肉，拎起一个锈迹斑斑的生铁头盔，端详了一会，震惊地下了这样的定论。在他仍是生者之时，他曾听闻几位伯父将人类——伊甸人与东来者——收拢至麾下，尽力传授铸造的工艺。芬罗德也曾在闲谈中提起他于林顿山脉脚下的奇遇，与他和布瑞格之子巴拉希尔的情谊。但他们无一言提及次生子的弱小，于是凯勒布理鹏记忆中的人类，便只是兵强马壮的努曼诺尔战士。

只需两千年的时光，人类就能强大远胜来自蒙福之地的埃尔达。但同样的两千年后，他的族人则背负诅咒与岁月的重量，在消逝的边缘不甘挣扎。这衰微的命运，而非北方的诅咒，平等地盘旋在埃尔达与阿瓦瑞的头顶，无论是否染血，无论曾否犯罪。

“……但你的命运将延伸至更远的地方。”芬罗德的声音在他耳边响起，但这一次他报之以迷茫的哀叹。既然衰微是一族的宿命，他又何必在一个本为虚无的世界中苦苦寻觅？

他的五指在头盔边缘收紧，掌心被凸出的毛刺划伤。凯勒布理鹏眨眨眼睛，看着沁出的殷红血珠，再次回忆起他在曼督斯神殿的对话：他本应在等候之殿永久停留的，他在曼威面前的控诉足以让大能者拒绝给予他重生的资格。但他现在在这里，维拉给了他第二次机会。

维拉爱我。头盔从手中滑落，与同样布满锈迹的铠甲碰撞，发出杂乱的响声，但他对此充耳不闻。维拉爱我，维拉爱我们。

“将随著世界的衰老而愈来愈疲惫，仿佛有千斤重担压身……”曼督斯所言，是他们的命运，而非诅咒。维拉爱埃尔达，因此为他们指明了唯一的出路——向西！向西！向西！离开中洲，离开战争和功业，离开传奇和歌谣，到西方的福地去请求大能者的收容，这是首生子女不变的宿命！

无论生时还是死后，他都一直在黑暗中徒劳地游荡。希望一直存在，堕落则来自他的选择。

他的确早已堕落，这是世界存在前早已确定的法则。

“看！这恢弘的乐章啊！”那些次生子因他的大吼与狂笑而震惊，但凯勒布理鹏没有再与他们交谈。双足带他远离埃尔达，远离阿瓦瑞，远离阿塔尼，远离一切能言的种族。他奔向极北的荒野，但现在他不再迷惘，也不会离去。

 

求索中，他等待终结；终结前，他觅得希望。火焰在大乐章之中注定熄灭，但一亚之外，转机或许存在。

 

西方的大军到来时，凯勒布理鹏没有向东躲避。碎石自天而降，烈焰吞噬万物。大地裂开缝隙容纳他疲惫的躯体，海水为他奏一曲安眠的歌谣。

他离开梦境，回归审判者的殿堂。

 

§第四乐章： Rondo（回旋曲） 

曼威的传令官在前领路，凯勒布理鹏在行走中不时驻足观察薇瑞的织锦，知晓他死后阿尔达所发生的一切。努曼诺尔沉入海底，从此之后只在吟游诗人的歌声中响起。芬罗德·费拉贡德已经重生，正与他的父亲一同沐浴维拉的恩泽。索伦死于不知名种族的平民之手，世界不再被原初的黑暗威胁。但火魂的费诺仍然被囚禁在等候之殿中，曼威说他的罪行最为严重，因此必须等待唯一之神的裁决。[5]

薇瑞本人与无数迈雅仍然在织机上忙碌，那些陌生的花纹讲述着相似的故事：伊露维塔的儿女出生，成长，追寻，堕落，死亡，最终成为大乐章中不灭的传奇。他很快厌倦了不断重复的故事，于是不再停留，毅然迈步西行，直至到达他的目的地。

 

没有一种精灵、人类或者矮人的语言可以准确描述世界之门，因为伊露维塔的儿女中，未曾有一人见到过它宏伟却可怖的模样。那大门之后，是连“恐惧”本身都深深畏惧的虚无。凯勒布理鹏向其中凝视许久，直到连埃昂威都感到不耐烦，要开口催促他离去。但他于此时发问。

“就是这里了？”

“正是。此乃世界的黑暗大敌，魔苟斯·包格利尔之囚牢。”

“不，不只是这样。我们正站在创世乐章的边缘，一步之遥的地方就是一亚之外的虚空，一切必死种族无法到达之处。”

“如你所言。”

“现在不是了。”

声音落下时，他的神情超越了愤怒和喜悦，几乎能与费诺初铸三颗精灵宝钻时的情状相媲美。凯勒布理鹏从错愕的传令官身旁掠过，毫不迟疑地跃向世界之门——如流星掠过天穹，如焰火刺破夜空。

他朗声大笑，笑声如同赤红的铁锭浸入冷水，这声音并不悦耳动听，却在听者的心中划下不可磨灭的印记。在这时候发笑的唯一原因，是他即将坠入的这种虚无与曼督斯的虚无截然不同，属于尚未被乐章沾染的全新领域。

最终他落入伊昂威目力不可及的远方，鲜红的斗篷在他身后披散，猎猎飞舞如虽经狂风骤雨却愈燃愈烈的灵魂之火。

费诺最后的血脉消失在世界之门后。传说他的肉体与灵魂在世界之外再次分离，因为维拉给予的形体无法在阿尔达之外负担灵魂的重量；另有人说他已经融入秘火，肉体和灵魂都在其中焚烧殆尽。

但他的经历没有歌曲或诗篇阐明。即使大能者也不能确实地讲述他在彼端的经历，因为那是他们的乐章中并未涵盖的，阿尔达之外的歌。[6]

The Music beyond Arda.

 

_END_

 

[1] 章节名Sonata（奏鸣曲），Variation（变奏曲），Minuet（小步舞曲），Rondo（回旋曲）分别是四乐章式交响乐的四个乐章。

[2] History of the Middle-Earth 第12卷 Last Writings 中提及，虽然格洛芬德尔并非自愿叛离维林诺，而且没有参与Alqualondë的亲族杀戮，但他被允许重生的首要原因是他在冈多林的陷落中无意间保护了图尔、伊缀尔和埃兰迪尔，且这一举动在维拉的计划中至关重要。

[3] 《未完成的故事》中的一个版本讲述了凯勒布理鹏单恋盖拉德丽尔，并应她所请铸造了精灵宝石Elessar的故事。这枚宝石日后被赠送给阿拉贡，他的名号“Elessar王”即来源于此。

[4] Atar、Atto在昆雅语中，分别作“父亲”、“爸爸”。

[5] History of the Middle-Earth 第12卷 Last Writings 的文下注释8 

[6] 来自Levirena《海浪》：“他们想要，大乐章之外，自己的歌。”


End file.
